The technology relates to a vehicle display system and a method of controlling the vehicle display system.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2001-18717 discloses an exemplary device that monitors an area surrounding a vehicle. This device, when detecting a human body at a blind spot, emits a warning sound to the driver.